Stay
by Phayte
Summary: is there any way out for those drowning in unfamilia emotions? [xl]


I'm sincerely sorry for you all if this format comes out really bad, i think it's a problem w/fanfiction.net cuz it's never happened before to me til now.  
  
WARNING: X/L!!!!!!!!! full of fluff! for all those who don't like waff's and x/l then don't read! and now, on w/the fanfic: p/s: don't own slayers or Stay by Lisa Loeb! *********************************************************************** *You say I only hear what I want to  
  
You say I talk so all the time so*  
  
Xellos spat into the fire that was the middle of his campsite, and expression of inconsolable anger contorting his usually handsome features. He was mad, for once in his eternally long life, he sucumbed to emotions he had told the others he was incapable of feeling. The truth was, he was once human, he felt back then, knew what it was like to love, hate, etc. Whhen he became a mazoku, he lost much of that, but not all, and he soon found it in himself to love.  
  
That's what got him here, love was forbidden amoung his race, the one he loved, well, that just made him an abomination. You see, since love amoung mazokus here impossible, no one thought to worry. But Xellos was special, unbeknownst to everyone but Zelas, who promptly ordered him never to succumb to something so despicable.  
  
However, he had, and was caught. Zelas was as furious as a mazoku could get, off on a tirade that her general/priest heard as much as he wanted and deliberately disobeyed her, doing as he wished. Thus, she sentenced him to reside in a land where time would catch up to the unfortunate man, the land of humans. Permitted to keep only small amounts of his mafic, Xellos cuold still get around but he was banished from Wolfpack Island and the mazoku realm.  
  
And thus, he was here, cursing the one who had made him feel that way and cursing his own feelings, his only weakness.  
  
*And I thought what I felt was simple  
  
And I thought that I don't belong  
  
And now that I am leaving  
  
Now I know that I did something wrong 'cause I missed you  
  
Yeah yeah, I missed you*  
  
He decided not to go looking for her, afraid of what would happen to him mentally if he found that she was with another. Yes, Xellos was afraid, however, even more-so, he missed her. Long ago he decided to let these emotions kill him, for they were weak and would surely get something killed, so he let them overtake him, happy to get this over with. Only, these emotions he felt for her were strong, overtaking his entire being, pulling him forward everyday, he wondered if this was what drove men to commit such strange acts just for a woman. For now though, he simply felt that he didn't belong anywhere without her.  
  
As dawn broke brilliantly over the hills (not gone unappreciated by Xellos) he doused the fire and decided to continue walking, a town was near and hopfully they'd accept him where all others did not. Many tails told him this town was full of outcasts, one in particular the whole town looked to like a little sister.  
  
*You say I only hear what I want to:  
  
I don't listen hard, don't pay attention to the distance that you're running  
  
To anyone, anywhere  
  
I don't understand if you really care, I'm only hearing negative: no, no, no*  
  
One mention of her in his mind while he was walking almost made him trip by the agony of the empty-ness in his newly-found heart he felt, the memories it sprung forth. He never really knew if she really cared, she'd always been angry with him for never caring about anything her and her group of friends were doing, he always just did what he wanted to do.  
  
"I wish," he whispered to himself, still angered.  
  
*So I turned the radio on, I turned the radio up  
  
And this woman was singing my song:  
  
Lover's in love and the other's run away  
  
Lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay  
  
Some of us hover when we weep for the other who was  
  
Dying since the day they were born  
  
Well, well, this is not that  
  
I think that I'm throwing, but I'm thrown*  
  
Another nightfall found Xellos searching for an inn in this small town. People danced around him in some kind of celebration, singing was heard from everywhere, which only worsened his mood.  
  
Somewhere, near a building looking much like that of a house of a noble, a girl was singing a song, she had a mop of lavendar hair covering her eyes, hiding them from the glistening moonlight. She evidentally could still hee him though, for she grinned and pointed to an open door leading into the mansion. Assuming this was just a large inn, she just an employee ordered to lure people in by singing for them, he shrugged and walked in.  
  
As he walked in, Xellos thought about the song she was singing, about lovers who were forced apart by heritage, one seemed to be slowly dying from the inside for their one love. 'Much like my predicament.' Once again, Xellos allowed himself to be drowned by agony. That was, until he entered the common room, and saw a small form sitting in a chair, sipping tea by a small fire burning merrily in the fire place.  
  
*And I thought I'd live forever, but now I'm not so sure  
  
You try to tell me that I'm clever  
  
But that won't take me anyhow, or anywhere with you*  
  
Xellos touched her shoulder and she jumped, spinning around to look him in his amythst eyes, he smiled earnestly, tears sparkling in his eyes, a sensation he had long denied himself, and now that he felt it once again, realized how much of it he had actually missed. Her own eyes sparkled with an eternal fire, tinged now with confusion and perhaps, a little fear.  
  
"What happened? I thought you were off on another adventure."  
  
She shook her head, "I'm not so sure, we just, parted ways and I grew up I guess, sister wants me to settled down and marry. you just don't say no to the Knight of Cephied."  
  
"Settling down, that doesn't sound like you, unless you've changed, we haven't exactly been in touch. For a sorceress with your kind of reputations, you sure are awfully hard to find."  
  
She suddenly became serious, "That's not an accident. Listen, you were clever to find me but no matter what, I'm not going to go with you Xellos, I will not be a mazoku."  
  
His face contorted into something she couldn't figure out, "I'm not a mazoku anymore," he said suddenly.  
  
*You said that I was naive and I thought that I was strong  
  
I thought, "hey, I can leave, I can leave."  
  
Oh, but now I know that I was wrong, 'cause I missed you  
  
Yeah, I miss you*  
  
"You see, I, well, everyone's always thought I was strong, emotionleses, but it was never like that." He gave her his trademark grin while breaking loose a forbidden dam he'd never let himself even think of exploring until now, "I thought I could just get along without you but," he took her hands in his own and glared at the floor, "I've missed you. All those times we adventured together, I miss it all. I'm obsessed Lina and I know it's not healthy but I need you." He could just see in her eyes the disbelief and confused wonder.  
  
*You said, "you caught me 'cause you want me and one day you let me go"  
  
You try to give away a keeper, or keep me  
  
'Cause you know you're just scared to lose  
  
And you say, "Stay."*  
  
"Hey," she was more than a little overwhelmed at the moment, "y-ya know all those times, I just let you stay cause I wanted you to. We were always just planning on dropping you off somwhere when we were done. W-where did all this come from?" Xellos knew she had to preserve her pride but there was something else in those ruby eyes. Regardless, he sighed zoning out all else she had to say and started toward the door, upset and cursing hope.  
  
"Stay."  
  
There was a pause, containing nothing but profound silence, then, the door clicked shut and a tall figure turned round to face the woman sitting in the chair, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Troubled by what my lie under that blackness, Lina trembled, until he looked up. She smiled.  
  
*You say I only hear what I want to*  
  
They sat the night talking while the celebration of harvest (as Xellos came to find out) went on in the streets of Zephilia. Lina came to understand why exactly Xellos had become so uncharacteristically vulnerable.  
  
The night ended with Lina sitting atop Xellos's lap, the pair locked in a passionate kiss. *********************************************************************** a/n: continue? maybe maybe not, dunno, this was just a little in between while thinking about my Mythos story. seem to be doin a lotta in betweens as of late ne? sry for the wait but the new chapter'll be out soon, r&r plz!!! 


End file.
